Contradiction
by Yggdrasil299
Summary: As Harry was visited by Hagrid another boy was with Hagrid and this little detail changes everything that Harry and that boy will encounter as they become friends and family for each other Warning: Manipulative Dumbledore, bad friends and twisted desires.
1. Hagrids Visit

_As Harry was visited by Hagrid, Hagrid was in the company of another boy. Together those two face the mysteries of Hogwarts as Harry tries and solve the mystery around his first friend (No, not Ron) and Dumbledore tries to influence those two._

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter but they are still great books!_

* * *

><p>And the door fell, revealing a rather large or more huge man with a beard masking half his face. Harry didn't know how to place that entrance that has woken up the Dursleys as his pig of a cousin scrambled from the couch where he was previously sleeping and tried to quickly get up while Uncle Vernon with Aunt Petunia poltered down the stairs from their beds and Vernon pointing the gun at the huge bearded man, who seemed unimpressed as he entered leaving the door open but turned around as the soft voice of a child adressed him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hagrid, you can't just barge in like that. At least hinge the door back properly." Harry looked from the man to the small boy behind said man and took in the not so normal appearance from the boy. He seemed to be Harrys age and had long black hair to his hips. His eyes seemed to mirrow the fight of ocean and heaven this night and as he locked his eyes with Harrys green one he grinned at him.<p>

* * *

><p>The man, Hagrid was it? Hanged the door in its place with just one of his hands and then sat down on the only mobilar in the room as the other boy strolled towards Harry and offered him a hand to stand up. Harry took the hand with mild curiosity and looked at the boy and man quizically before he proceeded to say what he and his relatives obviously thought.<p>

* * *

><p>"Who are you?"<p>

"'m Rubeus Hagrid, just call me Hagrid and I'm the gamekeeper of Hogwarts which you naturally know all about..."

"Sorry but no."

"That's okay. You grew up with muggles." said the boy who came with this Hagrid and gave said man a look that clearly told 'what did you think' before speaking again. "My name is Cenka Feniks by the way. Also new student at Hogwarts. Hagrid picked me up before we came here collecting you to get our supplies for school."

"What school exactly are the both of you on about?" asked Harry trying to detect some kind of joke.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Didn't you got a letter?" asked Cenka calmly.

"I got a letter adressed to me precisley but I didn't get the chance to read it yet."

"Oh, explains a lot what happened with the letters?"

* * *

><p>Harry was just about to answer Rico when he got cut off a shrieking Petunia and a very scared Vernon who pointed his gun towards Hagrid as he couldn't point a gun at just a kid. Cenkas head immediatly turned to the pair with a calculating look replaced the curious one he had as he looked at Harry.<p>

"He will not go to that school! We have spend almost a decade to beat the freakishness out of him!" at the part where Petunia shrieked out the 'beat the freakishness out' Cenkas eyes narrowed dangerously even Harry could feel his anger at these words from the other boy while Dudley absolutley clueless grinned widley at Harry remembering although he stopped as Cenka proceeded with glaring at the fat pig of a cousin. Hagrid in the meantime didn't got angry he just bended the rifle so that you couldn't shoot out of it and made a fire with his pink umbrella.

* * *

><p>"Deal with it, no one coul' keep Harry Potter out of Hogwarts. His name was marked since his birth and I doubt that a muggle coul' keep him from Hogwarts." as he reached down and seemed to search something then a moment later he pulled out a sausages paket and a tea can with cups and a glass and a bottle with alcohol and still seemed to search something till he looked to the boy he brought with him.<p>

"Cenka you didn' steal again the letter?" at this the boy grinned innocently and reached down to one of his own pockets and pulled out a letter which he gave to Harry who saw it was adressed to him before Cenka answered Hagrid still with an innocent smile in place.

"Again? It was the whole time in my possesion you just didn't check. To my defense: It's just magic!" with this both Cenka and Hagrid laughed and Harry noticed while Hagrid laughed a rather rough laugh the boy was more just chuckling which still sounded melodic to him. When Cenka looked again at Harry he encouraged him to read the letter

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mr. Harry Potter,<em>

_We would like to welcome you to our school. It starts on 1st of September and you would be starting the first year this year seeing as you have turned eleven. We would also like to mention that you can spend your holidays here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy besides this letter is a list of the neccessary books and things you would need for this year._

_We would like an acception letter per owl post._

_Secondary headmaster of Hogwarts_

_Minerva McGonnagall_

* * *

><p>As it said there was a list of books and other neccessary items but Harry got interested in getting a wand.<p>

"Hagrid I believe you should write a letter that Harry got the letter and that we would go tomorrow buying these things on the list?" Cenka stated and Hagrid immeadiatly searched for a owl in his various pockets and a piece of parchment. While Cenka got back to Harry, in his mind starting a conversation with the boy who still seemed shellshocked by it all.

* * *

><p>"Hey I know your name from the later but still I think its better when you get the chance to intruduce yourself but I should warn you the name Harry Potter is pretty popular in the wizarding world."<p>

"Why is that? I don't remember anything to do with a wizarding world..."

Cenka looked at the boy than tapped his forehead on the exact same spot were Harrys scar was and said with a somewhat apologetic look in his eyes but still a small smile on his lips.

"Do you know how your parents died?" at this even the Dursleys looked up panically to Cenka it was obvious that they had intended to hid it and Hagrid stood promtly up and got stright to the door with the owl and did throw the owl in the raging storm while Harry thought just to say what was said to him it would maybe be revealed to him tonight.

* * *

><p>"They said" finger pointing towards the Dursleys "that my parents died in a car crash from which I received the scar on my forhead, they also said they were drunk when that accident occured." At this Hagrid looked wide eyed at Harry then looked clearly angry at the Dursleys while Cenka thought it was better to just tell the truth to his could-be friend.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well, it certainly wasn't an accident that led to the death of your parents who by the way were both magical and attended Hogwarts. I know because I asked Hagrid about that theme which is a pretty popular discussion in the magical world. They were killed." Cenka waited as he saw that Harry has to properly chew that through and rather gave the boy a comforting hug.<p>

"W-w-who?" Harry asked weakly he couldn't believe that his family was killed that he was because of this murder left to his own deveices at the Dursleys. He hoped at least he learned who that murderer was but he was sure he has to formulate a longer question than that single word.

* * *

><p>Cenka who caught up with Harry who was still in his arms leaning into the comforting touch said the answer as best as he can so that the little underfed boy wont break.<p>

"The Dark Lord, the darkest wizard to exist till now but he was destroyed as he attempted to kill you and that left you with the title Boy-Who-Lived a symbol of the Light and his attack left you with that scar as you are the only one to ever survive the killing curse."

* * *

><p>Harry gulped that was much information in one night but he also realized that even when Cenka knew what he was famous for he just saw him not an ideal figure of peace and light. He then realized that he was in Cenkas arms who was still hugging him like a good friend or even family memeber would do when he was let down, not that Harry exactly knew what to make of it. Maybe just maybe he gained a friend? His musings were interupted as Cenka suddenly changed topics as if it was common to do and strangley enough Harry was glad that Cenka did that.<p>

* * *

><p>"We still got to give you Birthday presents, don't we?" with that Cenka pulled out a leatherband in silver, gold, green and red "Happy Birthday, Harry. That is by the way a speciafically made item by me. I decided I would only give it to someone which I consider a real friend. I know we only know each other for minutes but I get the feeling we will get along quite good actually don't you think?"<p>

"Wow... Thanks, Cenka. I think we will get along rather well in the future."

"Got somehtin' for you too, Harry." stated Hagrid as he pulled out a carton which contained a baked birthday cake for Harry who put it aside for now more interested in something warm. Harry thanked Hagrid too and as they have began to eat the sausages and drank little tea Harry felt himself welcomed and began relaxing.

* * *

><p>Obviously the Dursleys didn't like it that Harry has found something to enjoy and disturbed the peace the three of them were having.<p>

"Why do you think we will allow him to go to that school full of freaks with a completly dumb and barmy old man as headmaster!" Harry immediatly noticed that Vernon said the wrong as Cenka pulled his face in a frown and Hagrid stood suddenly in front of Vernon menancinlgy.

"You think that Albus Dumbledore is a complete barmy old fool?" asked Hagrid with a low voice that seemed to promise pain. While Cenka leaned towards Harry and explained quitly Hagrids outburst.

* * *

><p>"Never try to drag Dumbledores name through the dirt. He is the headmaster of Hogwarts and Hagrid is very loyal towards him." Harry nodded slowley and Cenka gave him a reassuringly smile before he finished his sausage completely obvious towards Hagrids actions while Harry was intrested what would happen. Maybe he could see more of Hagrids magic.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes. That old coot is completely mental leading a school full of freaks!" Cenka again narrowed his eyes when Petunia said 'freaks' again but choose to remain quit and Harry suddenly knew that he was slightely enjoying the show in front of him.<p>

"Never and I mean never call Albus Dumbledore an 'old barmy coot' in my presence ever again!" let Hagrid out like the thunder of the outside world that seemed to have dampened since Hagrid and Cenka entered. Harry could see the Dursleys flinch when Hagrid rose his pink umbrella with flowery design again but against Dudley which was busy eating Harrys cake. Harry raised an irony quizically eyebrow and heard Cenka snort quitley but it was still good heard from all occupants and Harry whispered towards Cenka which he somehow associated with an older brother now.

* * *

><p>"Trust my cousin to eat in a situation like that. Hell, I would even bet he would still eat even when the amagedon was in front of his nose." which Cenka this time responded with a quite chuckle.<p>

"Sure he won't just eat the End-of-Days Day?" asked he sarcastically. This time Harry chuckled. The attention was drawn on Hagrid as he hexed Dudley and what Harry saw left him with a hefty laugh when he also heard Hagrid comment to his own magic and Cenkas respond.

* * *

><p>Hagrid has given Dudley a little pig tail.<p>

"Well, I intended to turn him into a pig... don't know what went wrong" said Hagrid with a little grin behind his beard as Petunia and Vernon were busy screaming about their 'poor Dudders' while Cenka just suggested somewhat that let those two pale and the other three with magic on their side roar in laughter.

"Maybe he was already close enough to a pig and just needed that tail?"

* * *

><p>The Dursleys still in panic got to the ony bedroom while the other three let out a chuckling sigh and continued with their plans for tomorrow and so they also went to sleep Cenka close by Harry saying it was more comfortable when there was a person with one and that they were already close enough friends and wouldn't hear any protest that came suprisingly from Hagrid because if Harry were honest with himself, not that he isn't, he liked the idea and being close to someone which he came to consider a close family member than he could even have imagined to have.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And how was the first chapter? Good? I hope it was for you.<em>

_Personally I enjoyed writing it and will continue._

_Hope despite that that I will get reviews._

_By the way Cenkas name has a meaning in another language which will be revealed with deteails if you have the dire desire to know about just write me a PM and I will tell you what Cenkas name mean but nothing else!_


	2. Diagon Alley

_And already a new chapter_

_hope you guys love it_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Diagon Alley<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry woke up early still on the floor but with a good pillow which he now identified as Cenka who seemed already awake and just looked out of the window with an unreadable expression, as if he was contemplating something and at the same time just didn't want to think which led to a joke where he supressed his laughter, okay not really unreadable but close.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning, Harry. Had a good nights rest?" at this Harry smiled, no one has ever asked him that question.

"Yes and you?" he still spoke quitly he realised, Cenka too.

"Sure had one. We should wake Hagrid in another five minutes or so..." Cenka trailed off as the peace and quit were interupted by an owl tapping at the window. So the two boys got up and Cenka let the owl in which droped which looked like a newspaper on Hagrid and still waited leather bag on the leg extended while Cenka searched through the many pockets of Hagrids robe and withdraw with strange bronze coins which he gave the owl four and sat down to explain to Harry while Hagrid woke slowley up.

* * *

><p>"The coins I gave the owl is part of the money system in the wizarding world there exists Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. Hagrid or a Goblin in a Wizards bank called Gringotts could explain the course to you."<p>

"A Goblin?" Harry had a hard time imagine those things he knows of fairytales that were in his old school libary.

"Yeah, a Goblin. Hard to believe isn't it but that makes it all even more exciting." Cenka simply said.

"Come on you two. We must get going and I am not allowed to use magic anymore now that we have Harry." intervened Hagrid after he gave each another cold sausage and helped himself too.

"Awww... I loved it so see some magic done even when it was through a pink umbrella." Cenka stated what they both had thought concering the mans magic and umbrella.

* * *

><p>So they got up and walked towards the boat the Dursleys have used. Hagrid having both of them swear that it will stay secret tapped the boat so that it would drive towards the shore on automatic. After that they entered a train station Cenka and Harry doing everything related to Muggle things which the half-giant of a man obviously couldn't and after a long train ride and several Muggle staring they stood in front of a pub called the Leakey Cauldron. Harry stared but discreetley at the pub he couldn't imagine that the entrance to Diagon Alley was in a pub after a sideglance at Cenka who seemed mildly more interested in the design than the pub itself shrugged and together they entered the busy pub.<p>

"Hello Hagrid, the usual?" asked an older voice of a male behind the counter.

"Not today Tom, I am here on important business. Helpin' in gettin' the school stuff for young Cenka and Harry." when Hagrid said Harry, everyone stopped doing what they were doing and dived towards the two boys and introduced themselves over and over again. Harry even learned of another Professor he would have, who seemed to shake with everything in his possession including voice. Cenka stared at Professor Quirrel who seemed uneasy by the staring silent boy besides Harry and was all too relieved when Hagrid pushed the two out of the back door towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Quirrel and Voldemorts conversation afterwards°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<p>

* * *

><p>"M-m-master?" asked Quirrel still shaking from the stare of the eleven year old besides the boy his master seeks.<p>

'Shush! Let me think. That boy must know something! Did you get his name?' Voldemort answered slightly ticked off at his pathetic vessel but for Quirrel to feel shaken by a boy of mere eleven! Really now the world has gone mad in his abscense.

"I think it was C-Cenka."

Cenka... wasn't that in another language supposed to mean shadow? Interesting someone named Shadow, this year might be interesting. But first he has to make the pathetic excuse of a human steal the Philosophers stone!

'Get after that stupid half-giant!'

* * *

><p>°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°Back to Harry and Cenka in Gringotts°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°<p>

* * *

><p>Cenka indeed knew that the Professor for DADA was two faced but he choose to keep it a secret for now. He doesn't know which way Harry will drive for that matter. Wether Light or Dark even an mix of both? It's hard to say and Harry was almost broken by his relatives. Maybe even then he was already broken and for that reason Cenka decided that he will once again Hogwarts with his grace.<p>

Right now the three of them stood in Gringotts which was an impressive building to be honest. Ready to get their vaults Cenka had already discussed with the Goblins that he will use one of the Feniks vaults that he got registered under the name of Ricardo Marlosen Feniks.

After they got their gold they decided to buy their school stuff and were in Madam Malkins for the school uniforms. Where they encountered another boy who showed an obnoxius attidute towards anyone of 'lower blood status'.

* * *

><p>But altogether they got what they needed and were now deciding on animals. Harry and Cenka stood in front of two kittens one black with a white endless symbol and the other white with a black mark that looked like Harrys they decided that they would take them in and the kittens seem to agree to the boys which confused the owner a little saying the kittens were a magical species that were almost extinct, a dragona, a catdragon to say.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry and Cenka stayed at the Leakey Cauldron as they couldn't possible go home and awaited the first school year and the first of September while they read through their entire schoolstuff and already gotten their hands on other books. They had a most interesting conversation after reading <em>Hogwarts: A History.<em>

"Say what would you do if we get sorted into different houses?" Cenka asked.

"I would still be friends with you."

"Say if I get sorted into Slytherin and you into Gryffindor what would you say if we make the school stand upside down?" Cenka suggested with a mischivious glint in his eyes.

"Sounds fun enough. We should just do that." and then both broke into laughter so heavy that they couldn't stop for another 15 minutes.

* * *

><p><em>And for now was it but I keep working on that story!<em>

_I like it myself pretty much (my imagination whispers so)_

_But hope you, who have read it liked it too and I would find reviews of every sort encouraging_


	3. Authors Note

**Black Out on 27th of July!**

Spread the word! We are doing a black out. Anyone who participate is welcome in our protest march against the unfairness of !

The idea came from IkutoisSmexy

Got to IkutoisSmexy's profile get the story! I read it on 'Born from the Ashes of Betrayal' - Chapter Six

You have my gratitude

Yggdrasil299


	4. Train Ride

**I'm back with that story. I just have few problems with my labtop so I'm not sure when to write again but enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Train Ride<p>

* * *

><p>Finally it was time to border the train at the platform 9 34 and Harry and Cenka stood between 9 and 10 in search of their platform for the Hogwarts express.

"What do you think where it is?" asked Harry a little in panic that they were tricked after Cenka stopped him asking one of the workers where their platfrom is because he was a muggle and wouldn't know.

"Maybe we should just go through that wall" pointing towards a wall between platform 9 and 10 " like in Diagon Alley." Cenka did go towards that wall with an ease with Harry in tow and they really could go through that solid looking wall which led them to the Hogwarts express train where already many Wizarding families were with their children.

"Come on, Harry, lets get an compartment." Cenka dragged Harry towards the train in search of one empty compartment for them. When they finally found one they placed their trunks and let Damian, the black kitten from Cenka and Lacida, the white kitten from Harry out which each got into their owners lap were the two boys stroke them absently and they let out a purr occasionally.

After the Hogwarts expresstrain started the door to their compartment opened and a redhead sticked his nose in.

"Excuse me but can I sit their the others are all full?" asked the redhead and after Cenka and Harry who sat side by side nodded he sat down opposite of Harry. The redhead than stared at Harry and away when Harry or Cenka looked more than a few seconds at him, finally he choose to introduce himself.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"The Harry Potter? Do you have... the... the... you know?"

"You mean my scar?" after Ron nodded Harry flipped a lock of hair and showed the lightning scar towards Ron who looked at it with amazement. Thank god Cenka warned Harry that that could happen.

"And do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"I think you shouldn't ask someone such an uncomfortable thing to remember." intervened Cenka who seemed to be ignored by Ron.

"And who are you?" Ron almost sneered. Now Harry would always stand by Cenkas side after all the two got close the month before Hogwarts started and he would be a fool to ruin that.

"Cenka Feniks, first year and obviously miffed by your attidute towards certain things." said Cenka nonchalant and Harry snorted, really Cenka obviousley could understate even the most serious topics in life.

Ron after that introduction looked a little angered and tried to converse with Harry only which wasn't effective because he asked Cenka if he could get one of the books they were in middle of reading which Cenka gladly obeyed and gave him _The Difference: Light and Dark_ a usefull book if you can't really decide which side you are on. Ron seemed more angered by the book and tried to grab it away from Harry only to get scratched by Lacida who didn't really take a liking to him when Damian gave Ron an annoyed look it was clear that person was not to be trusted and they would protect their humans from such.

After a while Ron gave up to talk to Harry and tried to talk to Cenka which was a little complicated seeing that Cenka leaned towards Harry to read from the same book and talked to him about certain passages and didn't really pay attention to anything other. After another quite while a girl with bushy brown hair came in.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville is missing his." barged the girl in and looked suprisingly taken aback when Cenka holded one towards her.

"Here. A toad but don't know if he belongs to a Neville." said Cenka not looking up from the book Harry only glanced up shortly and was immediatly buried inside the book again. It was interesting because it could explain light and dark magic better than others. The girl took the toad and introduced herself. Something was suspicious and Cenka thought that those two looked more like trained actors.

"My name is Hermoine Granger." said the girl with a know it all voice.

"Cenka Feniks, nice to meet you?" Cenka mentioned absentley while staring out the window. "There is an owl."

"What? Where?" paniced Ron. Harry just opened the window and a snow white owl came in with a letter in its beak. Harry unrolled the parchment and was suprised what he read so he showed it towards Cenka to get a second opinion on this.

* * *

><p><em>Hello Mr. Potter.<em>

_We the owners of a petstore in Knockturn Alley came across this lovley bird who seemed to search its owner after we showed her a list of names she picked yours and her name is Hedwig. She wanted to be of use to your family and protect the current Potter heir._

_With nice greetings_

_Mr. Marando_

* * *

><p>Cenka looked up towards the bird now named Hedwig and stroke her feathers and then sayed to Harry.<p>

"I don't think she is dangerous but be careful, kay?" Harry only nodded and stroke her too.

Hermoine and Ron just stared at them, inwardly seething that Harry asked Cenka for second opinions.

"My name is Ron Weasley." finally introduced Ron himself and as Harry was to do the same Hermoine interupted.

"I know who you are. You are Harry Potter, I read in many modern day books about you!"

"Seriously? What I read about my person is what happened as an one year old."

"Hmph, if I were you I would want to find out all about me." Hermoine rose her nose a tiny bit and Cenka answered a little distracted by the book now.

"Which he did. But what do you think would you know yourself just from books that were written when you were an one year old?"

With this the girl stalked out and shortly after they buyed a little from everything from the lady with the eating wagon entered three boys, two of them looked more like the physical type and the third was a little shorter than the other with blond hair and gray eyes. Ron looked at them and was immediatly rude.

"What do you want?" he asked but the blond boy seemed to ignore him and started saying.

"So it's true the great Harry Potter will attend Hogwarts." Harry glanced up but that was enough for the boy to determine who Harry Potter was from the three.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy and this is Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe." Ron snorted and Draco gave him a dirty look. "You think my name is funny? What your name is, isn't even needed to ask. Red hair, a lot of freckles and second hand clothing. Through and through a Weasley." Malfoy wrinkled his nose slightley when he looked at Ron and has little wonder to who the boy next to Harry was.

"You will see Potter that there are better families than others, I could help you with that." Malfoy extended a hand towards him.

Harry looked at Cenka who has studied Malfoy already, if it would be a wise choice after Cenka nodded shortly which was seen by all Harry grabbed Dracos hand to shake it.

"If you want you can sit here." Draco and his entourage did indeed want to sit with Harry and while that Ron did go out and didn't come back and than finally Cenka looked up.

"Finally is he gone. I couldn't stand that act anymore." he sighed which earned him a strange look from Draco, Vincent and Gregory.

"Hmm?" Harry and Cenka had laid the book towards their side but Draco already has seen the title.

"Who are you?" Draco finally asked after he couldn't place the boy anywhere.

"Cenka Feniks. I am an orphan so you wouldn't know my family they are dead it seems after all I inherited the Feniks vault." Draco relaxed the Feniks family is or was one of the oldest and most respected pureblood lines but after the war started they seemed to suddenly disappear. The rest of the train ride was spent in comforting discussions about the houses of Hogwarts and Quidditch which Draco explained to Cenka and Harry who enjoyed the discussion afterwards.

"I really hope we get all sorted into the same house." Draco said as they were almost there.

Cenka and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"We do hope that one is in Gryffindor and the other in Slytherin so we can make the school upwards down." both of them said like identical twins with Lacida and Damian on each of their shoulders and then broke out in laughter at the face Draco made.

"You can't be serious!"

"We are and wouldn't it be the best Slytherin to be a snake in the lions den?" Now Draco understood what they mean with it they won't get seperated no matter the house they got in.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the sorting and what house they all go to. <strong>

**Until next time**

**Ygg**


End file.
